yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shouko Rokujou
Shouko Rokujou is a side character in the non-yuri series Touka Gettan.''The chairperson of the Lotus Association. She often has disputes with the Butterfly Triplets. She drives an indestructible, flying car, often in places where cars should not go (i.e. school hallways). Her personality turns rough when she loses her glasses. Yuri Feats *One of the things she adore about Makoto Inukai: in that she may look weak but she's strong after all. She loves to stare at her energetic movements and voice every morning, and greets her alone ohayou while riding her car to school. *She has an obsessive attraction to Makoto, as she often fantasizes about her and the latter in romantic and even perverted scenarios. *The one who first found Makoto's musical talent, and recommend her to her school is none but Shōko, she has always believed that the day of Makoto's performance would come, and she founds her great and cute as she hugged her in front of Momoka during lunch break, after Makoto braught them some hot tea cans. *Upon Makoto's praise: that she's such a lady for sending the Butterfly Triplets potapourri, she blushed. *To wipe the sweet Azuki beans paste off Makoto's face, she was willing to use her tongue playfully before the cooking battle. *During the skating event, she was determined to take the chance by a surprising hug for Makoto from behind to be recognized as a couple. *In her room of the school festival she invited Makoto with a song to admire her cute face and voice, also her stocking while giving them a stroke and her flawless skin that gives off marvelous sound by direct registration, then when it was the time for the next segment, she immediately took off her glasses to glare at the overseer with intimidation. *On a rainy weather under her umbrella she invited Makoto to join her. *Riding a train to a mansion, after Makoto's loss on a card game she hugged her consolatory. * The only one she invited to sit next to her on the train is Makoto, and she was happy for it. * Listening to Makoto's flute tune, she was impressed with admiration that the golden sunset spangles where glittering around her, she thinks that Makoto has an extraordinary music talent, and her talent isn't limited to music only, ''all arts wish to reach the musical state. * Right after witnessing Kamiazuma holding Makoto to prevent her from pursuing an anonymous love letter sender, which happened to be Touko, she landed from a high place just to kick his face using Palm Split skill, and she thought that she does not have to mark him in her list. * Makoto's SOS is what she detected with just her sense. Then, when she found her laying on a seat, she gazed at her face with blushing and was willing to do CPR for her, not until she said that she can still breath. * Her car plate is noted with the letters (LOVE MAKO). * Rushing straight to the destination of the infirmary with her car she was the most worried about Makoto's situation she deemed is much more critical than the explosion occurred in the cooking room, that she told Kamizauma that casualties should stand aside. * On the infirmary bed she hugged Makoto and said that she's cute when Makoto had her first period actually came late. * Especially for Makoto she set up a dressing room to help her pick a suitable swimsuit, it was too hard for her to decide because Makoto looks cute in everything. * Her Yandere mode was evident right when Makoto was asking Momoka to swim together, she claims Makoto as her by calling her her my Makoto, and after they tried the water slide whenever Makoto embraced Momoka. * Even if Makoto asked her politely to release her, she didn't stop cuddling her from behind in the swimming pool, not until she had a daydream of her love of Makoto; about saving her from drowning she embraced at minute 7:30 of episode 18 close for a kiss, she was moved by it to the extent that she didn't feel she had lost her. * To the garden of peaches hosted by Ninomiya, a mission to harvest and collect peaches to drive out evil spirits, even though she deemed it a nonsense mission, she just followed Mako that's all. * The area she got engrossed about in the garden of peaches is directed to Makoto's butt, where it's full of sweet peach fragrance it attracts her to stare steadily and closely to it. * Driving her car to Touka Academy's opening ceremony she had a daydream on her way about Makoto when they rode together in an affectionate embrace on her car. * Her definition for school is a place for young girls to learn and love, and she didn't define the gender of their love interests. * Repeatedly she admired Makoto's cuteness during the interview. * Standing at the train station she awaits the train passed to Kamitsumihara, yearning to meet her Mako, right after hearing her voice she turned and told her that she fell in love with her at first sight when she met her by chance during the prefecture mini concert, then cuddled her. The one who transferred Makoto to Touka academy was none other than herself, and she assured that Makoto would be elected the Song Princess that year; for she could see that she had the potential within her at first glance. Gallery 30766-episode-001-cherry-blossoms 939482.jpg Touka.Gettan.full.102112.jpg Videotogif 2018.03.20 22.20.49.gif Videotogif 2018.03.20 22.53.53.gif Videotogif 2018.03.21 13.44.34.gif 30776-episode-011-festival 722973.jpg 30776-episode-011-festival 833959.jpg 30777-episode-012-life 750793.jpg 30778-episode-013-mansion 209293.jpg 30780-episode-015-calendar 513264.jpg 30782-episode-017-moon 443193.jpg 41729-episode-018-sea 291834.jpg 30791-episode-026-bloom 858234.jpg 41729-episode-018-sea 417585.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.14 06.35.53.gif 30785-episode-020-peach 289498.jpg 30790-episode-025-x 456415.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.15 13.25.33.gif Category:Touka Gettan Category:Characters Category:Yandere Category:Tsurugi